


talk it out while walking it out.

by pikapii



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Walking, Walks In The Woods, im not sure if this classifies as angst, talking it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikapii/pseuds/pikapii
Summary: They decide to go on a walk to relieve some tension.





	talk it out while walking it out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad at titles and summaries :0 There is kinda a lot of dialogue in this compared to what I usually write. I'll talk more at the end. Sorry if this is trash, lol.

The forest was nice. Green, pure, clear, quiet, peaceful. She could spend hours here. The forest swept her away from the current situation she was in. Walking silently on the dirt path was all she needed to take her into dreamland. She was imagining the future what it could be, she was thinking about her wedding day, making up things that could happen and then playing them like movies in her head.  
Crack that brought her attention back into the physical world she had stopped and looked down for a few seconds at the small broken stick she had just stepped on, then she looked at him, he was still walking, she looked back at her feet, then they started to move forward.  
Left, right, left, right, left, right,  
all of a sudden she was mesmerized by her legs, they walked forward and she wasn't consciously controlling them and they still worked, moving forward, at the perfect pace.  
She wondered if Felix thought the same thing about his legs. She looked to his legs now, her eyes slowly panning up, until they reached the back of his head. As if on cue, he stopped to let her catch up to him, she did, she reached out her hand to him, he put his in his pockets. He obviously wasn't over what happened last night. She understood, if the roles were reversed she would feel the same way, or so she would like to think.  
“Do you wanna talk about it?” she asked quietly.  
She wasn't sure if he was still mad or maybe just sad.  
“I think so” he muttered back  
“I think you should just ket it out, tell me what you're really thinking and don't hold back or worry about my feelings. Just let it out.”  
“Er, Mertz I'm not sure I should do that..”  
“Please, for me. This will help I promise. It will help me understand how you feel. I am working on it. I really am, I’m sorry, I’m really sorry, you know that I hope. But if you let it all out it will help me understand what you feel. I want to know what you feel.”  
“Okay, yeah I think that will help me too,” he said after processing the idea for a bit.  
“Good.”  
Then there was silence, not awkward silence, more tense silence. She was trying to be calm, but she was worried. Maybe she went too far last night. Everything she said was only half true, but he didn't know that. She liked to think that he knew the difference between her, Marzia, his fiance, his Mertz, and the dark poison part of her that liked to say things just to hurt people. Then all of the sudden his voice brought her out of her thoughts, and she was more than willing to listen.  
“I don't know Mertz, I love you to the moon and back, you know that I know that when I say that its 100% true. But when stuff like last night happens it's like your a stranger, you look like you, you sound like you, but it's not you, you say things you would never say, you smile when you know what you said hurt me. It fucks me up. I know you can't control it. I know your working on it, and its definitely gotten better as time has gone by. I want to help you and support you, but when I think about it stupid as hell that you haven't told me anyways that I can help you in the seven years that have gone by and we've been together. I want you to know that I want to help you. I want to help you okay? Just tell me how to help you. It will make me feel way better. And I try not to take it personally, I know you don't mean it, I know it's not true, but coming from you, the love of my life, it hurts like hell. Please don't be guilty or sad, it's not your fault. Its how you're wired. So I guess what I'm asking is tell me how to help you, tell me how to make you feel better, tell me how to make you more comfortable, because that's all I want to do, I would do anything for you, so please let me help.”  
They are still walking. He gives her a chance to process it all, to think about what he's asking. So she does. It's not a lot to be asking of her. He just wants to help. Shes had this idea for so long that shes the burden that asking someone to help her, to comfort her, to cheer her up, would be selfish. But he's asking, not her. He said he wants to help, so she should let him. He said it would make him feel better, and if that's true shell do it.  
“I love you.” she says simply then takes a deep breath and gives him what he's asking for “sometimes I just need to be alone, but mostly I just want, no need you to cuddle me, to hug me, to tell me its okay and that you still love me, and that we will be okay. Take me out of the house, take me to the beach, the forest, so I can get lungs full of fresh air, and clear my mind. I need you. I love you. I know that sometimes I can be a little much, but I’m confident that it will get better. That I will get better, right now I can't control it that well but someday soon I will be able to, and I want you to be by my side, so that when that day comes, its just me and you, and we can explore and have fun, be our full potential. I know it will be amazing. But I can't do it without you.-” she giggles “ -full potential Melix. Marzia and Felix, me and you. I think I got sidetracked-” this time he chuckles “-but I hope that answers your question-” she gets distracted again, this times it's his eyes “-I just love you so much, I love your eyes, your sense of humor, your accent, your love for the pugs, I love all of you, and I know I am a better person and that I am on the right track to becoming the best person I can be because of you. I love y-” he interrupts her by pulling her face up to his and connecting their lips, all she can smell is him, all she can feel is him, and she wouldn't have it any other way. He pulls away from her. “I love you too. Thanks for telling me, it means a lot to me, I love you so much and I'm so happy that you said all those things because I feel the same way.” he smiles, she smiles back, and they stay like that for a bit longer. then he finally lets out “do you want to do the rest of the 2 miles or turn around and go home and have some fun for the rest of the day?” he says while smiling. She giggles “ let's turn around.” he smiles and turns to start walking “but let's run.” she says as she grabs his hand. So they run hand in hand down the dirt path with the crisp clean forest air around them. This is good she thinks sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the last thing I'm posting for now (I don't have anything else to post.) and after 3 days of posting, I can say that I enjoy it and I would like to do more, so keep an eye out. If anyone wants to know what happened the night before in this story let me know, because I had a couple of ideas, and would be down to write one of them. I'm not really sure what else to say, I'm sorry if its trash again, I didnt have a lot of time to thoroughly go through and edit... I didnt write this to post it, but now that I have an account, I'll be writing with some the intention of putting it on here. So I'll see you around. Byeeeeee! 
> 
> ps. I'm open to ANY sort of feedback, so don't be shy!


End file.
